The Devil's Combo
by haveyounomercy
Summary: What happens when Tamaki gets meshed with Kyouya. KyouyaxOC


**A/N I know that this story is so different from my other one, and it totally just seems like it was written by two different people lol**

**Disclaimer: bleh**

Chapter 2

It was an ordinary afternoon when I first met the Host Club. My friend, Renge had always raved about it and I decided that one day I would definitely observe it myself. After all, I love gathering information and putting it into my compact laptop. It's the size of a large cell phone and has a full keyboard. I always record information on it and then download it into my real laptop later. So, one day I was casually strolling around when I happened to chance upon Ouran Academy. The name sounded quite familiar so I checked my cell-top. Ah, it was where the mysterious Host Club operated. I might as well gather some data, I supposed.

After consulting my cell-top I found the Third Music Room in no time. I pushed open the doors and caught one of the flying rose petals. Hmm, they were real, imported from France.

"Sorry princess, we are close-" I looked up from the rose petal.

(italics for what Tamaki's thinking)

Blonde Hair,

_Blonde Hair,_

Purple Eyes,

_Purple Eyes,_

Beautiful Stature,

_Beautiful Stature,_

Impeccable Legs,

_Impeccable Legs,_

"It's me!" The words left his mouth. "It's Tamaki!" Everyone echoed.

"This is not possible, I cannot possibly be you. One, I am a woman. Two, I am not nearly as loud and noisy as you appear to be. Three, I doubt that your name is also Yazuna." I pulled out my cell-top. I searched it up and looked up again.

"A beautiful appearance, Tamaki. Your personality cannot be any different from mine. So please refrain from saying that. It hurts me." I pursed my lips.

"It can't be…" A short young boy murmured.

"It's Tamaki's body…" One twin continued.

"And Kyouya's personality." The other twin ended.

"Oh?" Kyouya and I said in unison. We both whipped out something from our pockets. He with his notebook, and me with my cell-top. I typed it in and found it.

"Ah, yes. Our personalities do seem to match well." I looked at him.

"What an interesting companion. Apparently, she is a friend of Renge."

"How informed you are. I acknowledge your intelligence."

"You are too kind."

"Oh my god. It's the combo of hell. Tono's looks and Kyouya's brains." The two twins stated in chorus. I looked at my cell-top.

"Twins, Kaoru and Hikaru. First years along with Haruhi, who is a girl. Third years, Mori and Hunny. This is the Host Club." I put it back in my pocket.

"Hi Ya-chan, do you like to eat cake?" Hunny smiled at me.

"No, I don't really like sweets."

"YAZUNA!" Renge's voice pierced the air. "I didn't know you'd come today!"

"I thought it might be interesting to investigate this Host Club you are such a fan of. I didn't know that it would be like this, though. It really is quite a nice place. And that Kyouya, he is an extremely intelligent person."

"Again, you are too kind. Someone with such beauty as yours is a pleasure to meet." Kyouya smiled a thin, icy smile.

"Please, I would rather be known for my brains than my looks. You also are not bad looking." I smiled back.

"Ahhh! Her smile is beautiful like Tono's!" Hikaru cried.

"But it still sends chills down your spine!" Kaoru finished.

"I really do not envy you. Managing this club's finances must be very stressful." I looked around.

"Actually, we are like a family. I'm the dad and Kyouya is the mom." Tamaki announced proudly.

"Are you gay?" He turned white. "You know that that is physically impossible and impossible to register. How could Kyouya have kids who are one year older?" I pointed at Hunny and Mori.

"Actually, they are neighbours…" He managed weakly.

"So that means, you married and had babies with Kyouya when you both were 1 years old. How interesting. Homo." He started to crumble away. I decided to ignore this illogical form of science.

"I have absolutely no regrets in joining this Host Club." Kyouya stated.

"Of course, and I know why." I replied.

"It's for my reputation and helps me get what I want." We said in total sync.

"You understand me so much." He said, writing in his notebook.

"True. I have never met someone who is so much the same as me for my entire life. Perhaps this is fate."

"Wrong. Fate is illogical." We chorused again.

"Let's separate these two before they destroy the world." Hikaru whispered.

"Now, why would I do that? That'd just ruin the purpose of dominating it." I smiled again. They scampered off. It was only Hunny, Mori, Kyouya, a pile of Tamaki-dust and I now.

"Let's go eat cake!" Hunny cried, after running towards the tables.

"Ah." Mori scooped up the dust into a bucket and left without another syllable. How rude.

"It's just us now."

We engaged in a lively discussion about stocks and other such necessities. Our mouths were going 40 km a minute and our fingers even faster. We kept on talking, writing, typing, talking, writing, typing, etc.

Then the most amazing thing happened. His pencil broke, and a key fell off of my cell-top. A gasp from the other side of the room was clearly heard. We stared at each other for a moment. Then I whipped out another cell-top and he whipped out another pencil, extra pointy. We stared at each other again.

"Just for emergencies." We said together. Then we were off again.

After a while, I felt the existence of the twins move. We both snapped our heads towards the retreating backs that were heading for the door.

"Where are you going? Club activities are not over yet!" Kyouya asked.

"It's been two hours! And Tamaki doesn't seem like he's going to hold the meeting anytime soon." They pointed at the bucket of dust.

"Fine. You guys can go. Yazuna and I still need to talk."

As the last of the Hosts went away, Kyouya and I smiled.

"That took long enough. I sure thought that they would leave earlier."

"You underestimate them. They probably were sleeping." He took my hand.

"It was love at first sight for you too huh?"

"Yeah. Let's go somewhere more private." I smiled.

"And talk about something less boring as stocks."

"Alright." We held hands all the way to the car…

…And totally forgot about a certain bucket of dust.


End file.
